


[翻译|AC] Fragments Shored Against My Ruin | 碎片撑起我的废墟

by Asternica



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mild Angst, Praise Kink, Serpent Crowley, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asternica/pseuds/Asternica
Summary: Crowley决定再睡上一大觉。Aziraphale想让他先陪自己一小会。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	[翻译|AC] Fragments Shored Against My Ruin | 碎片撑起我的废墟

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragments Shored Against My Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707553) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> 标题取自TS Eliot的诗歌《荒原》

Crowley原本以为他得在书店深处费点功夫才能找到Aziraphale。或者至少也得呼唤他的名字好一会儿，才有可能把Aziraphale的注意力从某本今早令他着迷的初版书那儿抢过来。但不可思议的是，这一回当Crowley走进店铺，Aziraphale正坐在柜台后面，一边透过眼镜紧盯着摊在他面前的填字游戏，一边心不在焉地吮着钢笔的尾部。

风铃叮叮作响，通报Crowley的到来。Aziraphale循着声音抬起头，微笑道：“你好亲爱的。我还在想今天会不会见到你呢。”他把眼镜和笔装进口袋里，填字游戏也折起来。

这或许该让Crowley感到惊讶的，因为他已经有几周没来过书店了，他甚至原本今天也没有过来的打算。他只是坐到宾利里，想着要开车出去转转。而宾利却有自己的想法，自作主张地决定他最好去见见Aziraphale。

Crowley一言不发，只走到柜台前俯身趴过去，脑袋枕在胳膊上，重重地叹了口气。

“我亲爱的男孩，”Aziraphale柔软的手揉进Crowley的头发里，动作里不加掩饰的温柔让Crowley的嗓子像被堵住了一样难受。

Crowley咳了一下，忽然一时兴起，转换成了蛇的形态，顺着Aziraphale伸出的胳膊一路向上爬，最后像一条过重的羽毛围巾似的松松垮垮地搭在了对方的肩膀上。

“噢，”Aziraphale说着，边抚摸着Crowley扁平的脑袋，边挥手把书店的门锁上，“一切都还顺利吗，亲爱的？”

Crowley用尾巴尖蹭了蹭Aziraphale的脸颊，然后才开口回答。“累了。”不是精确完整的事实，但应付眼下倒也足够了。

“啊，”Aziraphale说。“这我可以理解。”他把Crowley稍稍抬起来，帮他调整了一下位置，然后就慢悠悠地朝书店后面踱过去，加热上烧水壶。

Aziraphale把两个茶杯放在咖啡桌上，然后在扶手椅上坐了下来。他刚一坐稳，Crowley就向下溜到了他的大腿上。

“我一直很想你，亲爱的，”Aziraphale轻叹了一口气。

Crowley伸出尾巴，握住其中一盏茶杯的把手，小心地把它举到自己面前。Aziraphale用一根手指帮他稳住杯子，好让Crowley把鼻子凑进去，用他分叉的舌头舔茶水喝。蛇的舌头并不怎么适合这个动作，所以他其实并没能把多少茶送进嘴里。归根结底，Crowley这一系列操作的原因是他坚定地认为蛇喝茶的景象看上去会相当好玩。虽然从技术上来讲，他从来都没有机会欣赏这个画面，因为他认识的唯一一条蛇就是他自己。

但这一次，这么做并没有让他感觉好一点。他把一点茶晃到了Aziraphale的裤子膝盖上。

“糟-了，”他抬头看向Aziraphale。“抱-歉天使。你很介意吗？”

“不用在意，亲爱的男-呃，小蛇，”Aziraphale把茶杯放回桌上，挥挥手把溅出去的水痕抹掉了。

“叫我男孩就比叫我小-蛇要准确吗？”Crowley提醒他。

“不用在意，亲爱的，”Aziraphale声音里含笑。

Crowley绕上Aziraphale的手腕，在一阵寂静中端详了一会儿对方小口饮茶的样子，“我们不在一起的时候你真的会想-我吗？”

Aziraphale摩挲着盘在他手腕上覆盖着鳞片的身体，就像要证明他的观点一样，“我怎么能不想你呢？”

Crowley知道这不是个疑问句，却无法阻止自己忧郁地反复揣摩这个问题的答案，“我在考虑睡上一小觉。”

“嗯，”Aziraphale把嘴唇抿在一起，别开了目光。Crowley知道他在努力咽下一阵失落，或许还有一些不悦。“你想睡多久呢？”

Crowley试着耸了耸肩。虽说他现在没有肩膀，这个动作还是相当成功。“几个月-吧，大概。余下的夏-天。醒来的时候差不多是，十月份？”

Crowley感觉他身下的Aziraphale放松了一点儿。比较而言，几个月真的不算长。远不及接近一个世纪的时间。但当你是真正意义上的孤身一人的时候，它依旧漫长难熬。反差巨大的时候尤为如此。

“啊，”Aziraphale回应道，没再说什么。

“你能时不时过来一趟给我的盆-栽浇浇水吗？”片刻之后Crowley提议道。

“当然。”Aziraphale小声回答。

“谢-啦天使，”Crowley变回了他人类的形态，搂住Aziraphale的后颈，免得自己从对方的腿上掉下去。但他等待着的“转换形态的时候要先说一声”的温柔训斥却并没有到来。

Aziraphale把手臂滑到Crowley的腰上，吻了吻他。“你不在的时候我确实会想你，Crowley，”他几乎带着歉意说道。“哪怕就在刚才也是。感觉我已经很长时间没怎么见过你了。”

Crowley点点头，把头靠到Aziraphale的肩膀上，这样对方就不能再这样直视他的眼睛了，“抱歉。”

“我不是这个意思，”Aziraphale安抚性地拍了拍他的背。“我是想说，你能不能——你愿意在走之前跟我出去逛逛吗？我们一起待一小会儿？让我安心一点？”

“好，这我能做到。”Crowley考虑了一下。他还不大想松开Aziraphale，“现在吗？”

“不是现在，”Aziraphale理智地说，手又揉进Crowley的头发。Crowley松了一口气，闭上眼睛，抱住Aziraphale的手臂收紧了一些。“明天也来得及。”

…

“不用了，谢谢，”Aziraphale严肃地对试图把酒水单递给他的侍者说道。

“不用了？”Crowley从镜片上方看向他。

“不，今天就不了。我这么觉得。”

“哦。”Crowley思考了一下，“麻烦来两杯接骨木花酿。多加冰。”

“马上就来，先生。”侍者低声说道，接着便消失了。

Crowley期待地向Aziraphale扬起了眉毛，“没心情喝一点儿吗，天使？”

“这样你会睡得更安稳些，”Aziraphale已经翻起菜单了。“喔——他们今天能把你特别喜欢的那种扇贝做成美妙的柠檬口味。”

Crowley微笑道，“我们已经吃过了，就在——”

“我记得，”Aziraphale抬眼宠溺地看向Crowley，瞬间的寂静中，一小股多愁善感的情绪突然将两人包围。“趁着侍者还没回来，我们来决定要不要试试橙汁法式薄饼吧。它要花上好久才能做好，最好跟前菜一起点。”

“看情况吧。我们午饭后有什么安排吗？”桌子下，Crowley把腿伸出去，直到碰上Aziraphale的脚才停下来。

“哦，我没什么特别的要求。”Aziraphale热情地用自己的脚踝蹭蹭Crowley的，“我想我们可以在大英博物馆转转？或者就只在公园里散个步也行。说实话，我最在意的是身边的人。不过我觉得博物馆应该会既凉爽又舒适吧。”

“身边的人，”Crowley咬住嘴唇忍住要翘起来的嘴角。饮料被及时地送了上来，他们向对方举杯。“说得没错。”

…

“哦不，我们不要往那走了，”Aziraphale嗓音怪异地说，轻轻拉了一下Crowley的手。

“为什么？”Crowley扭着挣脱Aziraphale的手，转身就看到了那个让Aziraphale瞬间转身的标志。他调皮地笑了起来。“你就不想看他们‘天使的历史与肖像学’的临时展览吗？”

“那太尴尬了！”Aziraphale的耳朵已经泛起了迷人的红色，Crowley相当享受渴望伸手去试探他耳垂的温度的冲动。

“噢，反正比起你肯定是提到他们的更多。会很好玩的。”Crowley引诱道。“他们知道的关于我们的事情就没几件是真的。会很好笑的，你不觉得吗？”

“好吧，既然你都这么说了。”

Crowley微笑起来，重新抓住Aziraphale的手。“多么高尚啊。简直是神圣的美德。”

“哦嘘。我都可以说是无耻地绕到你的小指任你摆布了。”但他吻吻Crowley的手背，让他领着自己走进那个展览。

Crowley对每一个他们看到的天使都大声地加以了过分夸张的赞美，还完全没有必要地仔细读过了每一个展品前的说明牌。人们对天使的描绘在情感充沛和阴森可怖之间摇摆不定，Crowley的心里都被他对人类和Aziraphale的喜爱填满。

“这也太蠢了，”Aziraphale喃喃道，一遍瞪着一尊Gabriel的塑像，那家伙英俊强壮的程度和一股子假惺惺的神圣感居然比Gabriel本人的化身还要夸张。

“但我们不就喜欢——”他们走到了最后一个展区，Crowley瞪着它，声音都轻了。“天使，你看到我看到的东西了吗？”

“哦天呐。我怕的就是这个，”Aziraphale不自在地搓了搓胳膊。“你不会笑的，对不对？”

Crowley责备地看了他一眼，然后就开始大声读出这幅惊人的画作旁边的卡片。

“圣诞树天使的传说。人们曾经认为其描述的是天使Gabriel在向牧人宣报佳音这个故事中的角色，但最近，由于从一个人称圣凯瑟琳修女管理的十五世纪修道院的废墟中发掘的的记录和画作，站在圣诞树上的天使的象征意义遭到了质疑。

“‘记录讲述了一个在修女们的照看下的孤儿的故事。时值严冬，一个孩子在环绕着修道院的广袤森林中走失了。经过一天一夜徒劳无功的搜索，乌云开在天空中聚集，修女们也已经失去了孩子能够生还的希望。根据传说，当雪花开始落下，修女们看到有一道奇异的光照亮了树林。她们循着亮光走去，发现孩子就在林间的一片空地上，饥寒交迫，身体虚弱，但在树梢的高度，有一个天使悬空飞翔，伸出翅膀为她挡住了落雪。目击者坚称天使身上发出了明亮的光芒，好似星光。当修女们赶到孩子身边，天使就不着痕迹地消失了。

“‘这个新发现的、复述这个故事的第一手资料最显著的意义，是它既符合不同作者描述的细节，又为修女们描绘这个事件的画作所证实：一个矮胖的金发男人，衣着繁复但时尚，如果忽略掉他那双巨大超凡的翅膀的话，看上去几乎普普通通。根据描述，他的翅膀间仿佛倾泻出天际银河的星光...’”

Crowley惊讶地张嘴转头去看Aziraphale，然后又看回那一小组素描和绘画，“就是说！”

Aziraphale的脸已经通红了，“他们寻找的方向都彻底错了，而且外面还那么冷，我必须得做点什么。我试过自己把那个小女孩带回去，但她根本不理我。”

Crowley挑起一边的眉毛，“这些画还挺像你的。你觉得要是我能好好地请求一下，他们会不会送给我一幅呀？”

Aziraphale从鼻孔呼出一口气，“Crowley。”

“我觉得我最喜欢的是那张，”Crowley指向最大的那幅画，尽管它只比A4纸大了点儿，颜色也褪去了些，但仍旧不容错认地绘出了Aziraphale漂亮的眼睛和真挚的温柔。天使的翅膀被描绘得并不十分准确，却在如墨汁般漆黑的夜空的衬托下显得震撼人心，神圣而高贵。“瞧瞧你的表情有多甜美。真希望你也能这么看着我。”

“也许你没有总是在捉弄我的话，”Aziraphale抱起了双臂。

“我该找人给你画幅肖像画的；我怎么之前都没想到呢。你的脸简直太合适被画下来了！如果我说我简直不敢相信我居然搞到了圣诞树天使，这也算是在捉弄你吗？你很有名气诶！说真的我现在有点追星上头的感觉了。”

“对，这就是在捉弄我！”Aziraphale瞪了过去。“而且那跟圣诞节根本不沾边。我完全想不通这说法是哪来的。当时根本不是深冬，才十月份而已！要说冷倒是真的。可怜的小家伙。”

“倒是你能有什么事非要去修道院附近办？哦是为了书。我想什么呢，居然会问这种问题。”

“没错，是为了书。”Aziraphale还在瞪他。“而且之后我不得不双手空空地转身回家；他们都看到我了！”

“那景象可不是说忘就忘的，”Crowley凝视着他说自己最喜欢的那副画，伸手再次抓住先前因为兴奋而松开的Aziraphale的手，紧紧握住。“这是个美好的奇迹，天使。真的。我不是在开玩笑。这些事情就是奇迹存在的意义。”他在Aziraphale的脸颊上印上一吻。

Aziraphale在他的亲吻下微笑起来，“当时的空间真大啊，大到奢侈了。舒展翅膀的感觉总是很好。我真想念这个。”

Crowley又吻了吻他，“我也是。”

...

他们收获颇丰地从纪念品商店出来——Crowley买了一幅印刷版的Aziraphale的画像，而Aziraphale买下了他住在罗马的时候就一直很想要的蛇形手链的复制品——他们无声地一致同意，是时候把Crowley送回家了。

Crowley在打开前门的瞬间就知道他还不想跟Aziraphale分开，Aziraphale似乎也觉得现在还不是时候。他没询问对方的意见就跟着Crowley上了楼。

“要哄我上床睡觉吗，天使？”Crowley把他们身后的卧室门关上，充满希望地问道。

Aziraphale一本正经地两手交握在身前，“如果你允许的话，亲爱的。”

“我很乐意。”

Crowley最近都是在沙发上睡觉的，所以他已经很久没去过卧室了。他很确定房间里一定满是灰尘和蜘蛛网，但他把手背到身后打了个响指，确保一切都被收拾妥当。他领着Aziraphale走进去的时候，卧室已经变得清爽又干净，光线温和朦胧，崭新的亚麻布铺在床上，但他的奇迹没能抹掉空气中久不流通的味道。

Aziraphale把毯子掀开，Crowley打了一个响指让衣服消失不见，然后穿着之前还并不存在的内裤爬到床上。他摘掉墨镜，把它放到床头柜上。

Aziraphale在床边坐下，帮他把毯子拉到下巴，“睡个好觉，我最亲爱的。睡醒之后有什么想做的吗？”

“说实话，还没考虑过。”Crowley打了个哈欠闭上眼睛，一直等到Aziraphale伸手轻抚他的头发才继续说道，“先打翻一碗玉米片吧，我想。”

Aziraphale微笑起来。尽管Crowley闭着眼睛所以并没有看到，但他还是能从他的天使的声音里听到笑意，“那是个非常棒的开始，亲爱的。”

“接下来我估计会给你打个电话看看你在忙什么，”Crowley把一只手从毯子里伸出来去够Aziraphale的手，对方的指尖主动迎上了他摸索的手指。

“太好了，” Aziraphale悄声说，“我会等着你的。”

“我们应该找个能飞翔的地方，你觉得呢？”Crowley睁开双眼。“某个偏僻的地方，这样我们就能尽情翱翔，也不用担心被别人看到。山顶上之类的。我真想念我的翅膀。也想念你的，天使。你也曾经用翅膀为我遮风挡雨。在我们第一次见面的时候。记得吗？”

Aziraphale吻了吻Crowley的额头，“我当然记得，我的至爱。”

Crowley研究着Aziraphale的表情，“我有哪儿做错了吗？”

“完全没有，亲爱的。你为什么这么想？”

Crowley用拇指描摹着Aziraphale皱起的眉心，“你看上去有点...难过。也可能只是怀旧了吧。”

Aziraphale抓住Crowley的手，贴上一个吻，“我只是在想，没有你我该多无聊啊。”

Crowley把玩着Aziraphale手腕上的蛇形手链，“我有点，”他耸耸肩，“其实我有点紧张，这样看着你离开。我也不知道为什么。”

Aziraphale没有回答，这让Crowley怀疑自己或许猜中了什么。

Crowley让自己看向Aziraphale，假装他好像并不害怕这么问一样，“你愿不愿意，你能留下来吗？跟我一起在床上？不需要一直待在这。就只是，在我睡着之前？”

Aziraphale的回答，是他站起身开始脱衣服。他把衣服板板正正地挂在床柱上，然后从右边爬上床。Crowley向自己那边转过去，把后背靠向Aziraphale。Aziraphale最近已经变得相当擅长捕捉暗示了。他把胳膊搂在Crowley腰上，拽着他向自己靠得更近了一点。

Crowley把头向后仰，邀请对方沿着他的下颌线印下一串亲吻，“呃。Aziraphale？”

Aziraphale在他耳边喃喃的回应让他颤抖起来。“什么事，吾爱？”

“你会很介意吗，如果我又，改主意了？如果我提议，先偏个题呢？”

“偏题，亲爱的？”Aziraphale无辜地说，指甲轻轻划上Crowley的胸口。

Crowley抿住嘴唇，坚定地认为自己不能现在就开始呜咽，“上一次之后已经过了好久了。”

“是的，”Aziraphale推着他让他躺平。“我可以把你摆成能让我看着你的姿势吗，亲爱的？”Aziraphale坐起来，调整了一下位置，让自己面对着Crowley。

“我觉得你已经这么做了，”Crowley分开膝盖。“现在就只剩下干了。”

Aziraphale咯咯地笑出了声，“这对我来说可不是赞扬，亲爱的。我希望自己能比这更贴心细致一点呢。”

“你是很贴心没错，我的意思是你不需要这样。在这种时候。”

Aziraphale弯腰去亲吻Crowley肚脐上方一点点的地方，“不过你可以稍微纵容我一下，对不对？”

Crowley依旧觉得现在还不是哼哼唧唧的时候，只能短暂地把脑袋埋进枕头里。“唉，好吧。行啊，把你的注意力都给我吧，如果你坚持的话。我倒也是不是不能享受一下。”

“你对我太好啦，”Aziraphale真诚地说。

Crowley的脸红了起来。

Aziraphale挠挠Crowley的后腰，扯了扯他内裤的腰带，“我觉得我们不需要这个，对吗？”

Crowley打了个响指，内裤消失了。

Aziraphale笑着摇摇头，“你什么事都不打算留给我做了，是不是Crowley？”

“你开始感觉无聊啦？”

“嘘，”Aziraphale俯身去亲吻Crowley。第一个吻落在他的鼻尖，“你就是安静不下来，是吧？我希望不是。实际上，你平时还不如现在安静听话呢。我觉得你可能没注意到。”他吻吻Crowley的下巴，又转而去吮吸他的下唇。

“呃操，”Crowley说。

Aziraphale微笑道，“没错。”他暖和的唇慵懒地凑上Crowley的。那是一个懒洋洋、湿乎乎、毫无章法的吻。慢条斯理得仿佛可以持续一整天的那种。但他急切地揉捏着Crowley臀部的手暴露了他的兴奋。Aziraphale慢悠悠地一路吻下来，然后舔了舔他的勃起充血的顶端。

Crowley呜咽了一声。

Aziraphale抬头起头，“还好吗？”

Crowley点点头。

“很好。”Aziraphale跪起来，在他的鼓励下，Crowley把一只脚环上了他的大腿，另一只搭在他的肩膀上。Aziraphale的右手在空中小小的画了个圈，Crowley看到他的手指变得湿滑，泛着水光。

Crowley忍不住在期待中左右扭来扭去，但却同时把脸藏在了弯起的胳膊肘底下。

但他还是能听见Aziraphale温柔又好像被逗乐了的声音，“感觉还好吗，亲爱的？”

“对！你快点！”

Aziraphale的笑声里的怜爱反而让Crowley想要冲他尖叫，但当Aziraphale把一根润滑过的手指挤进他的身体里，他想说的话到嘴边却变成了一声呻吟。

“我很好。”Crowley不等他问就咕哝道。

“要更多吗？”Aziraphale悄声提议。

“要！”Crowley嘶嘶地说着，圈上对方大腿的那只脚用了下力，又摇晃着放下来。

Aziraphale又加了一根手指，“把手给我，亲爱的。”Crowley伸过去一只手，Aziraphale弯下腰，舔舐过他的整个手掌，短暂地吮了吮每一根手指。“摸摸你自己，亲爱的，”Aziraphale弯了弯埋在他体内的手指，Crowley颤抖着服从指令，让他的脸毫无遮蔽地暴露在对方的视线里。

Aziraphale叹了口气，“你真可爱，Crowley。我好喜欢看着你。”他低头吻吻Crowley的膝盖，“准备好了吗，我亲爱的？允许我？”

Crowley拼命点头，直到他感觉头晕目眩。Aziraphale轻柔地把他拉近了一点，然后慢慢地挤进他身体里。

Crowley扭着身子呻吟着，松开了自己，把手向Aziraphale伸过去。被满足的愉悦和渴求的酸楚在他的身体里膨胀起来，他咬住嘴唇闭紧眼睛，尽管他知道这样做也阻挡不了将要溢出的眼泪。滚烫的泪水洒在他的脸上，Aziraphale用柔软的双手捧住他的脸颊，拇指在泪痕上轻轻磨蹭，仿佛它们是某种珍宝似的的存在。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

Crowley点点头，眼睛依旧紧闭，“比我想象得还要夸张。不要停。我还好；感觉很好。”他向上伸着脖子索要一个亲吻，如同绿植仰慕太阳。

Aziraphale吻住他，摆动腰部，用有力的抽插把自己捅进他的深处。“太美了，”在亲吻的间隙用气声说道。“你快要到了，对不对？哦Crowley，我能感受到你的颤抖。噢，真美。我在这儿呢，对，有我在，我的至爱。噢就是这样，姆嗯嗯嗯......”

Crowley的世界里只剩下了Aziraphale安抚他的声音，和环绕着他的肢体辐射出的温暖舒适的热度。Crowley摆动着臀部去迎接Aziraphale的撞击，用颤抖来回应对方的呻吟。透过紧贴着他的肚子和抵在他身下的大腿，他感觉Aziraphale抖了一下。他突然很想要去追逐那个小小的震颤，捉住它，用双臂将它搂在胸前。他的眼睛发酸，更用力地把身体送出去，大叫一声，身体狠狠地一震，攀上了高潮。

Aziraphale紧随其后。他高潮的时候抖得好似风中的树叶，嘴埋在Crowley肩膀上模糊了呻吟。Crowley抱着他，抚摸着他的头发和汗湿的背脊，直到他的高潮结束。

“不要出去。”这是Crowley恢复语言能力之后说的第一句话。

Aziraphale试着去吻他，却让他俩的下巴撞在了一起。Crowley私心觉得在当前的情况下它已经可以算作是个合格的吻了。“早晚是要出来的，亲爱的。”

Crowley假装什么都没听到，伸手去挠Aziraphale肩胛骨之间最敏感的地方。

Aziraphale叹了口气，喃喃地说了句什么宠坏了。

Crowley抵着Aziraphale的肩膀笑出了声，“你都已经被我缠在——”

“什么呀？”Aziraphale打断他，开始往外抽。“你用什么把我缠住了？说呀。”

“呜呃，”Crowley小小地蹬了一下床垫，抖掉一点迟来的余韵。“只要你还在我里面，就不许说双关。”

“我才没有，”Aziraphale把自己抽出来之后才说。“反正那个不算双关。”他变出一条手帕，轻轻地替Crowley擦擦脸。

Crowley幸福地哼了哼，“那感觉真好，Aziraphale。”

“我都把你给宠坏啦，”Aziraphale一本正经却非常、非常亲昵地说。

…

“天使，我觉得我做不到。”Crowley对他的枕头说道。

“嗯？”Aziraphale用下巴勾住Crowley的肩膀。“什么？”

“把整个夏天都睡过去，”Crowley解释道。“只要我两秒钟不看着你，你就不知道又跑到哪儿去了。又是给孤儿挡雪，又是去学法国的乡村舞好亲遍屋里的每一个人，又让自己被锁进巴士底狱里的。”他停顿了一下，又小声说下去，但比先前真诚了好多，“你总是不假思索地去做好多疯狂又美丽的事情，而我想，见证它们。我想知道这些事情的所有细节。我想跟你在一起。”

“那也是我想要的。”Aziraphale体贴地抱住Crowley，他的手抚摸着他的胸膛。“你需要休息的时候就休息，亲爱的，这没关系的。何况当你醒来，还会有许多疯狂又美丽的事情等待着我们。”

Crowley闭上眼，全身心地去感受Aziraphale的手掌在他胸前磨蹭的韵律。

“万一。”他长长地吸了一口气，睁开眼睛，“如果等我醒来，却还是...如果我还是承受不了这么多呢？”

“我的经验是，也许你可以你把悲伤想象成海浪而非监牢。如果一切还是难以承受，你就来找我。我们一起分担。好吗？”

Crowley点点头，抱住他的枕头，Aziraphale贴在他的背后。

Aziraphale亲亲他的头发，“睡吧，我的至爱，我亲爱的勇敢的男孩。你现在可以休息了。我在这陪着你呢。”

于是Crowley向后靠进Aziraphale圈起的怀抱，沉入梦乡。

...

Crowley刚醒来就听到一阵织物摩擦的声音。一束金黄色的阳光洒在他的床上，卧室的窗帘在微风中拂动。一定是Aziraphale打开了窗。窗下的街道上传来周日早上行人和车辆散漫的喧哗声。Crowley坐起身，捋捋自己睡得乱糟糟的头发。Aziraphale好像受到了召唤似的，端着一杯茶出现在了卧室门口。

“你醒啦，Crowley亲爱的。早上好，我的心之所属。”

Crowley微笑起来，“早上好，Aziraphale。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：
> 
> 1）文中Aziraphale用了很多不同的昵称来称呼Crowley，为了保证翻译的流畅性，很难保证意思完全对应
> 
> 2）Crowley嘶嘶地说话时，个别词的发音会被拖长。这个效果书面不好表达，只能用“-”来表示了
> 
> 3）"These fragments I have shored against my ruins." 也是辛老师在大提提的广播最后引用的一句话。他的理解是，无论你有过什么样的经历，拥有多少财富，生活总是艰难的，它随时都可能会把你击倒。所以你要找到那些“碎片”，让它们时刻伴随着你。它们会成为你的救生圈。随着年龄的增长，你会发现活下去与被大水淹没之间只有很窄很窄的界限。而那些能让你浮起来的东西，或许对他人来说一文不值，却可以被你视作珍宝。哪怕你还是个孩子，还是个青年人，也应该试着去寻找你在意的东西，握住它们，不要放手。你的爱好，与你喜欢的人一起做某件事... 它们会把你从水面撑起。


End file.
